Runaway
by supersecretsamurai007
Summary: A romance between-who else?-Kagome and Inuyasha, kinda but not really based on Romeo and Juliet.
1. Runaway

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha =(  
  
Inuyasha came from a respectable family. He was rich, he was powerful, and he was the most eligible bachelor in town. He hated it. Every time he stuck so much as an arm out his front door, women would flock to it. He had been on dates before, but all of them only liked them for his money. Inuyasha was sick and tired of it, and just gave up on love altogether.  
  
Kagome also came from a rich, powerful, respectable family. She had never heard of or seen Inuyasha in her life, and he hadn't seen or heard of her either. She used to be the most eligible bachelorette, but then her parents engaged her to Koga, who was madly in love with her. The feeling wasn't mutual, however, so Kagome wasn't exactly thrilled about marrying him in 2 weeks.  
  
"Kagome, dearest, are you almost ready?" Kagome's mother called up the stairs, "Hurry, or you'll be late for your dress fitting."  
  
(this sign means a thought) I don't want to go to a stupid dress fitting. I don't want to get married. I don't know what I'm doing here, when I should be running awayKagome thought. It didn't take her long to realize she should run away. She packed her bags, got the emergency ladder (the ones that fold up and you can use them to get out of a 2nd story window) out from under her bed, and used it to climb down her balcony.  
  
Inuyasha was so bored at home. There was absolutely nothing to do there. Sure, he had a pool, a gameroom, plasma TV with satellite dish, a fencing room, and a fitness room, but those were so boring to him. And of course he couldn't go outside, he'd be attacked by girls with IQ levels lower than room temperature. But hey, why not? I'll just get one of my chauffers to drive me in the Prius. It'll be less suspicious than the limo  
  
Kagome wasn't sure where to go. Let's see...there's the beach, the mall, no, those won't do. They'll no I'm there. But where else can I go around here? Hmmm...I know! The local coffee shop! I can always get coffee at home, so they'll never suspect me there! Kagome began to run forward. She had gotten quite a bit of distance before she realized that she had no idea where she was going. She was about to ask someone for directions when a Prius pulled up right next to her.  
  
A silver haired boy her age got out, and the Prius sped off. She decided to ask him where the coffee shop was, since he was standing right there anyway.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but do you know where the coffee shop is?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the girl straight in the eyes. Something about her made him curious, so he decided to make it his goal of the day to find out about her.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I was actually heading down there myself. Why don't I take you myself?" "Thanks, that would be very helpful." "By the way, I'm Inuyasha." "I'm Kagome."  
  
They didn't walk far, and it annoyed Kagome how stupid she was not to notice it before. When they got there, they both got coffee and sat down together to talk.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to speak. "So, are you new around here?" "No, I just don't get out much." "Why is that?" "My mom keeps me inside so she can train me properly. It's annoying" Inuyasha felt sympathy for her. Proper girls are boring. Kagome spoke again, "But I decided to take fencing lessons behind her back. I think sword fighting is much more fun than learning to eat properly."  
  
Inuyasha felt even more interested in Kagome. They talked for a little while longer-well, more like 3 hours longer, and Kagome told him about her running away. They were about to leave when to police officers came in.  
  
"Oh no," Kagome said, "They're probably looking for me. I gotta go" "Wait," Inuyasha said before she could get away, "Why don't you come with me? I know the town better and I can help you get around." "Uh, okay, sure"  
  
*Whaddya think? Good, bad, please-get-it-away-from-me-or-I'll-puke bad, just tell me.* 


	2. Come Back My Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
A/N: YOU LIKE ME! YOU REALLY LIKE ME! Or you don't really care about me, you just care about my fanfic. But that's okay. Thanx for all your reviews. I feel special now. Okay, on with the fanfic! (drum roll)  
  
Koga couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kagome's mother called and told him what happened, but it took a couple tries to get him to understand.  
  
"WHADDYA MEAN SHE RAN AWAY?!" he screamed over the phone. "What do you think I mean? It's not that complicated to understand: she ran away." "Did she leave a note or something? Maybe she was kidnapped." "Well she did leave a short note..." "What did it say?" "'I ran away'" "Oh. Well I'm gonna look for her." "Don't bother. Authorities are all over the place looking for her." "I don't care!" Koga slammed down the phone.  
  
"Wow, I've never had this much fun before!" Kagome said with a smile. She and Inuyasha went to the carnival, which Kagome had never been to. He took her on the rollercoasters, bought her cotton candy, and went through the haunted house with her.  
  
"What are these things, Inuyasha?" she said when she saw the carnival games. "They're games you can play to win prizes, like stuffed animals." They stopped and watched as people tried the strength tester (the thing you hit with a mallet and try to ring a bell). Inuyasha decided to give it a try and won a teddy bear.  
  
"Here Kagome, you take it," he said as he handed her the bear "Thank you, Inuyasha. I've never had a teddy bear before." Her mom thought they weren't "proper."  
  
Suddenly, Kagome heard a loud blast and saw orange sparks in the sky.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome asked in a trembling voice. "Those are fireworks" "Oh, I've heard about those."  
  
They stood and watched the fireworks together until Kagome realized that it was getting late.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I didn't realize what time it was! I gotta find a place to stay for the night!"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't stand the depressed look on her face.  
  
"Why don't you stay at my house for the night?" "Are you sure?" "Yeah, it's fine." "Okay if you're sure.."  
  
Kagome, where are you? Koga thought to himself. He didn't want anything to happen to her and he especially didn't want her out in an area she wasn't used to in the dark. Why did she run away in the first place? She wouldn't go by herself, she doesn't know where to go. She'd have to go with someone... Koga stopped. Maybe she's cheating on me! When I find out who it is, I'm gonna tear him limb from limb!  
  
*Bum, bum, bummmmm... what will happen in the next chapter? Will Koga tear Inuyasha limb from limb (I can't even type it without laughing! Koga, kill Inuyasha? Hahahaha!)? Will Kagome want to go back to Koga (that's funny too!)? Will the police ever find Kagome? Will I stop asking questions? Review and find out!* 


	3. Fight Scene

Disclaimer: No matter what I do, I will never own Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: Okey dokey, here's the next exciting chapter in my story! I hope you like it! If you don't, then too bad 'cause you read it and that's not my problem (just don't hurt me because of it). Oh, I'm also sorry if I offend any fencers here because I don't know anything about fencing and anything having to do with fencing might sound stupid, but it's just so that the story has more to do with Romeo and Juliet (which I don't own).  
  
Koga couldn't sleep at all last night. Thoughts of Kagome with another man kept him up all night. It was 10 in the morning now, and Koga was watching the news, hoping they'd have good news about Kagome.  
  
TV: "Yesterday, Inuyasha, the town's most eligible bachelor, was found at a carnival with a mysterious girl." "Like I really care," Koga said, "Hey, wait a minute, that girl looks familiar!" Koga studied the blurred picture on the screen. "That's my Kagome!"  
  
Kagome walked into the huge fencing room. She loved to fence. She was never able to fence with anyone for fun. "I guess they won't mind if I just practice." She picked up a sword and began to practice, not caring that she wasn't wearing the proper outfit.  
  
"Hey, you're pretty good"  
  
Kagome froze. Inuyasha was standing in the doorway, staring at her. He walked over and picked up a sword as well.  
  
"You wanna duel?" He asked. Finally, the kind of challenge she wanted. "Sure"  
  
"Grr, where does he live?! I looked on the Internet, I've made calls, but I can't find it!" Koga shouted. His butler walked in, but Koga barely noticed.  
  
"Sir, if you took the time to get outside, maybe you would've realized that he's right next door." Koga felt really stupid at that moment. "You could've told me that before!" He said as he rushed out the house.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha while he ate. She wasn't hungry, and she had no idea why. Just being with Inuyasha was enough for her.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Inuyasha was actually having fun staying at home for once. I never really liked staying at home until Kagome came along He was going to say something when there was a loud knock on the door.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
Inuyasha really hoped it wasn't a crowd of screaming girls. He didn't feel like dealing with them today. He opened the door slowly, waiting for the oncoming wave of noise. Instead, all he saw was a guy who looked really pissed.  
  
"Uh, can I help you?" Inuyasha asked "WHERE'S MY KAGOME?!" the man asked. "Who the hell are you?" "I'm Koga, Kagome's fiancée." FIANCEE?! Inuyasha thought. She never told me she had a fiancée! "Inuyasha, is there something wrong?" Kagome stepped up to the door, saw who was there, and ran. "Kagome! My Kagome! Come back!" Koga shouted as he ran in after her. "Hey, you bastard! Get outta my house!" Inuyasha said as he ran after Koga. He easily caught up and found them in the living room, Koga holding Kagome by the wrist, Kagome trying to run.  
  
"Kagome, what did this guy do to you? Did he hurt you at all?" Koga asked. "Koga, let me go!" Kagome said, still struggling to get away. Inuyasha broke in "Let her go!" Koga let Kagome go and glared at Inuyasha "What did you do to Kagome? I swear, if you laid a hand on her, I'm gonna tear you limb from limb!" "I didn't touch her, stupid!" "Well, then why did she spend the night here?" "Because she needed a place to stay, you idiot!" "I can tell you're lying!" Now I can see why Kagome ran away. This guy's a complete moron Inuyasha thought. Koga continued "I'm gonna rip you apart!"  
  
Koga pulled his arm back, ready to strike, when Kagome broke in.  
  
"Wait a minute! Why don't you two settle this like gentlemen?" "What do you mean?" Koga asked "I mean a sword fight"  
  
Kagome stood toward the side and watched as Inuyasha and Koga fought. Dodge, perry, left slash, right slash, one move after the other. They began to get tired, Kagome could tell. Inuyasha tried a finishing move. He knocked Koga's sword out of his hand and was about to stab him when Koga stopped him.  
  
"Wait! Okay you win. I'll leave you alone." "And Kagome?" "I'll leave her alone too."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome escorted Koga out the door (well, more like Inuyasha shoved him out and Kagome watched) and walked back inside, acting like practically nothing happened.  
  
*What's gonna happen next? Find out! And review too. It makes me happy and motivated when you review* 


	4. Marry Me

Disclaimer: Okay, I've typed it many times before, so you should know for a fact that I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: Well, I'm back (sorry). Anyway... oh heck I'll just start the story.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to do now that he knew Kagome and Koga were (or had been, he wasn't sure if it was quite broken off yet) engaged. He felt pretty awkward now, and he was pretty sure Kagome felt the same, especially since there was an eerie silence in the house.  
  
"Kagome, why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha said, finally breaking the silence. "I-I didn't really think it was important..." Kagome replied  
  
Awkward silence again.  
  
"Kagome, I'm gonna go to the back for a sec" Inuyasha said as he walked out the back door. He needed to get some fresh air and sort out his thoughts. By the time he went back in, Kagome was gone, but she left a note on the table that said, "Sorry"  
  
What have I done? Kagome thought as she walked through the door to her house with tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome! You're back!" Kagome's mom shouted as she ran to her and hugged her. "Now you do realize that we are still going to have your wedding tomorrow, yes?"  
  
Kagome could care less. She wasn't exactly in an arguing sort of mood at the moment. "Sure mom. Whatever you say"  
  
The next day, Inuyasha still felt bad about letting Kagome go. He was going to go out and look for her the minute she left, but something told him not to. So now he was sitting in his room, silently sulking, when Sesshomaru came in.  
  
"Inuyasha, quit sulking and get up. The silence in the house is bugging me." "So why don't you knock down a wall or something?" Inuyasha said while staring out into space. "Okay, what's wrong with you?" "Nothing" "Tell me." "Nothing's wrong with me, Sesshomaru! Jeez, can't a guy get some privacy around here?" "You fell in love, didn't you?" Inuyasha was speechless. He didn't know his brother was good with this kind of thing. "Yeah, I did. How did you know?" "Well, you had a girl in the house and now she's not here. I put 2 and 2 together and I'm guessing that you two had some sort of argument and broke up." "Something like that" "Well, what are you doing here, you idiot! You should get her back!" "Why do you say that?" "For one thing, I can tell you're really in love with this chick, and another thing, she's really hot." "Fine then."  
  
Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror. She thought that she looked beautiful in her wedding dress, but she didn't feel happy. Her mother had told her that every girl's wedding day was the happiest moment in her life, but that's not how she felt.  
  
Kagome stood at the altar now, waiting for the whole thing to be over. The reverend finally came close to the end when he said, "If anyone here objects to this marriage, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."  
  
The doors to the church swung open to reveal Inuyasha standing there (A/N: old fashioned, but still very cute). "I object!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Kagome's mouth formed a smile and she ran from the altar to meet him. She leapt into his arms and kissed him on the lips. People began to leave and Kagome's mother began to cry. Eventually Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone in the church.  
  
"Why don't we go to my place?" Inuyasha finally asked  
  
Inuyasha carried Kagome through the doorway. She changed out of her dress and joined Inuyasha in his room.  
  
*If you are smart, you will understand what's going on. And yes, they are alone in the house.* 


	5. AN REEEAAAAAADDD IIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!

Hey everybody! Just wanted to let you know that I'm doing an alternate ending to the story (I worked on the other ending at like 2 in the morning and I was hyped up on Coca Cola so I was just ready for things to go fast). So try and be patient (very hard thing to master, trust me, I've tried) and I will get the alternate ending out ASAP. Thanx for all your reviews! 


End file.
